Happy Valentines Day
by CamillaBechmann
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and what happen then two best friends like each other? Will they tell? Read to find out! :D Totally MOLIVER! Complete
1. Chapter 1

Valentines day.

Chapter 1.

The gang were in the last class, that day. Miley couldn't help it, but was staring, like crazy, at Oliver. She was in her own little dream world, then Lilly saw it. "Ehm, Miley?" No response. "Miley." Still no response. "MILEY!" she said a little louder and pushed her arm. Finally looked Miley up at Lilly. "What?" she asked. Lilly gave her '_the look'_.

"Oh, sorry. I did it again."

"Year, you did" "I-I .." Miley began, but them the bell ringed.

Miley took her books and looked at Lilly again. Then Lilly spooked. "Remember, Miley. It's valentines day tomorrow."

Miley blushed, and then Lilly laughed.

"Sorry, Miley. I just know how much you like Oliver"

"What are you talking about? I do not like Oliver."

"Oh, no you're right. Stupid little Lilly. I mean that you love him!"

"Do not!"

"Oh, year. Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Lilly, will you please stop yelling?" Miley sighed. "Ok, Ok. You're right. I do love him"

"I KNEW IT! Lilly yelled. "Lilly, stop! You don't want Oliver to know, right?"

"Know, what?" they hear a familiar voice said. It was Oliver!

"Nothing, right Miley?" Lilly said. Miley couldn't help it, but was just staring at him.

"Miles?" Oliver asked. She blushed. "Sorry, Ollie. Ehm, Lilly's right, it's nothing. We- we just talked about going to my home, you wanna joint us?"

'_Wow, Miley is very beautiful then se blush'_ Oliver thought.

"Year, I would love to." He said and smiled. Miley smiled too. There was a little time of silence, then Lilly brooked the ice.

"Are you two coming, or what?"

"Eh, year, we are coming now." Oliver said and took one of his arms around Miley's shoulder. '_OH MY GOD!' _She thought. '_He's so damn sweet.'_

And they all went home at Mileys'.

Jackson laid on the coach and he was sleeping.

"Hey, Miley, were is you dad?" Lilly said.

"He's in Tennessee to visit my aunt Dolly, and he's coming home again tomorrow."

"Cool." Oliver said and turned on the tv.

"Er, year? Well, tomorrow is it valentines day too." Lilly said and looked from Miley to Oliver. She cloud see that he was blushing.

Ha turned his head and said "Ehm, do you want to see a movie?"

"Yes." Said Miley and Lilly.

"Which one?" asked Miley.

Lilly looked at her and said "hm, what about Saw 3?"

"God, Lilly! You know how much I hate scary movies." Miley said.

Oliver came and stands next to her and took his arm around her waist. "We all know that Miles, but I'll be here to keep you safe." He said whit at little smile.

'_Why is he so nice to me? I mean, I like it but it's me there like him and not him there like me. Or does he? Naa.. I don't think so.'_

She sighed. "Well, Ok. You guys win."

"Yes! Thank you Miley!" Lilly said. "Well, I'll go out and make some popcorn." She said and left out to the kitchen.

Miley and Oliver went to the coach and said down next to each other…

-------

**Oh my God! ** **What will happen next?**

**He he, please ****Revie****w:D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It took a little time before Lilly came back. She said down beside MIley and then her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello, this is Lilly… Oh my God, Hi!..." She said and jump up from the couch. "Yaer of cause, I'll love to!... Okay, then. C'Ya." She hung up.

"Who was it?" asked MIley. Lilly smiled. "Guess!"

"Lilly, I hate guessing. Just tell us who it was."

"Well.. It was just Jack O'Dollen."

"Jack O'Donnel? He's just like the most popular kid in school! What would he?" Miley asked.

"He was… Asking me out tomorrow, you know, Valentines Day!"

"You are kidding, right?" Miley screamed and clapped in her hands.

"No!" she answered.

The two girls was screaming. Oliver just looked at them.

"Ehm, can we talk about something else?"

"Why, Oliver? Don't you have a date tomorrow?" Lilly asked, wile she laughs.

"Well, ehm.. No, I don't" He said and looked down on his feet.

Lilly smiled at Miley.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing." She said.

They began to see the movie again. Lilly looked at Oliver. He was red allover his face.

She decided to talk whit him. She went over and took his arm. "Just a second Miley" "Ok, I guess.." MIley said nervous. She hated to see scary movies when she was alone.

**In the kitchen whit Oliver and Lilly. **

"What is wrong whit you boy?" Lilly gave him the look.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked stupid. She hit his arm.

"Auch! What was that for?" "You are acting weird lately, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lilly"

"Oh, come on, Oliver! You're blushing every time you are around Miley.." Lilly paused. "Oh my God! You're in love whit her!" She yelled.

"Wha.. Shh! Ok, I admit it. I really really like her. She's so cute, sweet, beautiful, sma.."

"Ok, ok. I get it. I don't wanna hear more." She hit his arm again.

"Hey! What was that for?" She rolled her eyes.

""What are you thinking about. ASK HER OUT!" "Yaer, I would love to, but I don't know how."

"So find it out, Romeo!" Lilly took his arm. "Come on." She said and they went in to Miley.

Miley lay whit a pillow for her head. They could tell she was scared.

Oliver went over and hugged her. "I'm so scared Oliver!" She cried. "Don't worry. I'm here now.."

Lilly was smiling. She could se that they was in love.

Miley didn't cry anymore, she fell her so happy right in his arms. So safe.

------

**Da da da duum ? (:**

**lol. Please review ..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Miley opened her eyes and looked at the clock, 07:05 at the morning.

She looked around. _'hm, Lilly and Oliver must have went home last night._' She thought and went downstairs.

"Good morning bud." her dad, Robby Ray said.

"Dad!" she said and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too."

"Where's Jackson?"

"Oh, ha went out whit some girls from his class."

"Oh, ok." She said and took a bid of her pancakes.

"Well, I'm going to school now dad. C' ya"

"Year, **(Year is the same as ****yeah, sorry its just the Danish word for it, cuz I'm from Denmark. Anyway back to the story..)** see you bud, and happy Valentines Day." He said and kissed her forehead.

She saw Lilly and Oliver at the school, and went over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Miles." Oliver said whit at big smile.

"Hi Miley" Lilly said. "Happy Valentines Day" she said and pushed to Oliver, who just stared at her.

"Oh, yeah. Happy Valentines Day Miles." He said and hugged her. She smiled and blushed a little.

"You too." She said and they all went to there classes.

At lunch was Lilly, Miley and Oliver eating together, then Jack O'Donnel came.

"Hey, Lilly." He said. "Do you wanna eat whit me?" He asked and smiled.

Lilly looked at Oliver and Miley. "Yeah, of cause! .. I mean, yes, I would love to."

Jack hugged her and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

Miley could see that she blushed.

Lilly and Jack went to another table, so Oliver and Miley could be alone.

Oliver was the first to talk.

"So.. Do you have a date to day?" he asked and just looked at his food.

"N- No.." she finally said. "Do- do you?" she asked and looked at him.

"No, I haven't either." He answered. Silence.

Miley took a bid of her salad and Oliver watch her.

"Ehm, Miles?" She looked at him. "um hm.. ?" she said.

"Do.. Do you wanna, ehm.."

------

**Uh, oh.. Will Oliver ever ask Miley out? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Please review. ( ,**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

'_No, I can't do it!' _He thought _'She's just going to say no. I know it. How could she ever fall for me? I'm just her dorky friend. But if I don't try to ask her out, I would properly never find out if she has a little, just a little thing for me. Ok Oliver, take you together. You're Smokin' Oken for God sake! Go, ask her out.'_

He opned _his_ mouth, but couldn't say anything.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

They looked at the radio, who played 'For you I will' by Teddy GEIGER.

Then Miley looked back at Oliver.

"What is it Ollie?"

"Ahm, er…" Miley just looked at him. "Come on Oliver, you know, you can tell me anything. Right?"

"Yeah, of cause. It's just.. do- do you wanna, er.."

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will._

'_I can't! I can't!'_ he thought to him self.

"Do you wanna.. Go whit me to the next class?" He asked.

"Ehm, yeah. Of cause Oliver." She just said, but she was a little disappointment.

'_Gosh. I was so stupid to think that he would ask me out. Of cause he wouldn't. I'm his dorky friend. Yeah, that's right. Just his friend.'_

_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will.

After there classes, took Lilly him out to the site.

"Have you asked her out yet?" she asked.

"Er…"

"God, you haven't!"

"NO! I- I was to scared."

"ABOUT WHAT?" She yelled.

"That she would say no.."

"Oh, gosh Oliver. Sometimes I just wanna kill you."

She sight. "What's up whit you boy?"

"I don't know Lilly. I's just that I really, really love her."

"So? I love her to …" Oliver stared at her whit open mouth.

-----

**Wow! Is Lilly really going to be lesbian? What will Oliver do?**

**Read the next chapter. :D **

**Ps. Please review, thanks p **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"No Oliver. Not like that!" She rolled her eyes. "I. Love. Her. As. A. Friend. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just thought you were going to be lesbian."

Lilly was I shook then she heard that. "Me, lesbian? Not gonna happen! If you not have seen it, I'm in love whit a boy."

"I know, sorry Lilly."

"It's ok. Let's just find you lovely Miley." She said an laughs.

Oliver blushed. _(again, again.) _

Miley sat whit a table and just looked down on a hole in it.

She sight. Then Oliver came and sat next to her.

"Whar are you doing Miles?" he asked.

"Nothing, just staring at a hole."

"Oh, ok." He continued to look at her. "Is there something wrong?"

She bit her lips. "No. There is absolutely nothing wrong."

"Come on Miles. I can see it."

"No, Ollie. Really. There is nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?" he said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ye- Yeah. I'm sure." She said and smiled to him.

"Miles?"

"Yes?" she asked.

_Ok, Oken. Here you go!"_

"Do- do you wanna.." he couldn't say more, before Miley said.

"Of cause I will go whit you to next class, again Oliver." She said and gave him a little smile.

"No! Miley. It wasn't that."

"Oh.. Then, was is it?"

"Ehm, doyouwannagooutwhitmetonight?" he said nervously.

"In English, please."

"Ok." He started. "do you wanna go out whit me tonight?" He finally said.

Miley smiled. He was so sweet then hes was nervous.

"YES! Of cause I will, Ollie!" She screamed and hugged him.

"Really?" He asked ind a wispier.

"Really.."

------

**Uhh! (: shoot but sweet ?.**

**Do you wanna see what happen on there date, then read the next chapter. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

After school were Miley talking whit Lilly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait until tonight." Lilly said happily. She looked at Miley, who just smiled. "I'm sorry Miley."

"Sorry for what?" Miley asked.

"Ehm, you know.. That you haven't…"

"see you, Miley" It's was Oliver. Miley smirked and said.

"Yeah, see you Ollie." And then he leaves.

"Woha! What was that?" Lilly asked surprised.

"Well…" Miley began. "Oliver, well… He has asking me out tonight!"

"OH MY GOD! He didn't?" Lilly said, or should I say, screamed.

"Yes. He did!" Miley said whit a big smile.

"It took him, like forever" Lilly said and took her hand to the head.

"What are you talking about, Lilly?"

"Just that, he has crushing on you in a looong time."

"He has?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, haven't you seen it?" Lilly was very surprised.

"Well, no?"

"Ok, then. Hm, Let's just go home now" Lilly said and took Mileys arm.

Miley looked at the clock, it was 17:00.

'_Uh, Oliver's coming about 2 hours. Where's Lilly then I need her? Oh, yeah. She's home and doing herself ready for her date whit Jack O'Donnel. I just hope this night will be a night I'll never forget.'_ She thought and took her dress on. She looked in the mirror. Wow, what a wonderful dress. It looked so perfect on her. "I hope Oliver like it." She said to herself in a little wispier.

Then the doorbell ring. "Bud! I think it's for you." Her dad said from the downstairs. Miley hurried up and went out at the door. She slowly began to go down at the stairs. Oliver looked up and saw Her. She was nearly in slow-motion. His mouth stood open.

_**Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic  
yeah you,  
your charming got everybody star struck  
i know, how you always seem to go  
for the obvious  
instead of me  
but get a ticket and you'll see.**_

'_Were did that come from?'_ He thought _'Whatever, It's stopping now'_

**_if we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
and i'd be the best friend  
that you'd fall in love with,and in the end  
we'd be laughing  
watching the sunset  
fade to black  
show the names   
play that happy song._**

'_Will you please stop that?!'_ Oliver hissed in himself.

'**Yeah, I'm sorry'** a voice said.

Oliver rolled his eyes. _'Thanks!'_

Miley came closer to Oliver. "Hi Ollie." She said.

"Hey Miles" He was so nervous. "You- You look very beautiful" he wisped in her ear.

She smiled. "Why, thanks" she looked at him. "And you look very handsome tonight."

He blushed. "Here, these are for you" he said and gave her a pocket of red roses.

"Auh.. Thank you Oliver" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

------

**Will this just be a sweet, little love story? Or will there come some drama? **

' **read to find out!. :'D**

**Please review .. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**In the car.**

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see, It's a surprise."

"Aa.. Come on Oliver. Tell me" she gave him the _poppy look_.

He just smiled and said. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, huh?"

"no, you're right." She said and signed.

About 10 minutes, Oliver finally:

"We're here." Miley looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Close you eyes" he just said, and helped her outta the car.

"You can see now." Miley opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! It's restaurant Coco."

"Yeah, it is"

Miley looked at him. "You didn't have to"

"Yeah, I did. Come on.." he said and took her hand.

They came in and went to a table.

"so… what do you like?" he saked in a handsome way.

She giggled. "Not that mush, I'm not so hungry."

He nodded. "Ehn, will you excuse me for a second?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, of cause." He said and smiled at her.

She was on the way to the toilet, then she saw someone..

.. It was Jake!

But, oh my God! What was he doing? She looked nearly.

Ew! He was kissing another goy! Jake Ryan is gay!! .

She spurted out to the toilet.

After that, was she on the way to Oliver, then…

"Oh, Caroline. You don't know how boring she is!" It was Oliver.

_Oh, NO!_ she thought _Oliver think I'm boring! I knew it, he don't like me like that._

Then the girl was gone, went Miley over to the table were Oliver was.

"Hey Miles. What took you so long?" He asked.

But she didn't say anything. She took her jacket and went out.

"Hey!" he called. "Wait, where you going?" He run up to her.

He took one of his hands on her shoulder. She was crying.

"What is it Miles?"

She looked at the ground. "it- It just that I…"

"You what?"

"I saw you talk whit this _girl_, and, and…"

"Woha, Miley. First, that _girl_ is my cousin. Okay?"

"But, but you said to her …"

"what did I say to her, Miles?" Miley began to cry even more.

".. That I was boring!"

"God, sweet little Miles, I wasn't you we were talking about."

But Miley just stared at him, like he was crazy.

"What? It's right. It was our aunt Patricia we were talking about. You don't know how boring she is!" Miley didn't say anything.

"Miles. Don't you believe me?"

"I- I don't know Oliver.."

"Aa.. Come on. Do you really think I would think of you like that? I really, really like you, Miles. Don't you understand?"

Miley look in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"You… Do you like me?" Miley asked whit a few tears in her eyes.

Oliver kissed her forehead. "Yes, yes I do." He wisped.

"Ollie?"

"yeah?"

"I… I like you too" She said in a wispier.

They look right in each others eyes. They began to lean in. slowly.

Then… (_Bib bib_)

Miley sighed and look at her phone. It was a messenger from Lilly.

_Grate!_ She thought.

"who was it from?" Oliver asked.

"It was from Lilly."

"Oh, well… Grate timing, huh?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry about it.."

"It's ok, Miles." And once again, they look at each other.

"Happy Valentines Day, Miles.." Oliver said.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ollie!"

They leaned in and kissed each other right on the lips…

THE END.

------

**Happy ending:'D haha, **

**But don't worry, I would write another story..**

**Please review (,**


End file.
